Realisations
by MDDC26
Summary: Lily comes to a realisation


**Author's note: **_A short PWP about Lily and James, no idea why I wrote it but there u go…enjoy! May be continued lol… not likely but possible. By the way, some of it may not sound very English, me being an Aussie and all, so I apologise._

Lily felt a pair of hands slip around her waist, and smelt his particular brand of cologne. She automatically knew who it was and relaxed into his arms.

"James!" she said.

"Lily," he replied mockingly, Lily hit him lightly.

"Be nice!" she grumbled, James grinned cheekily.

"For you my love, always!" Lily's only response was to hit him harder.

James took hold of her hand and twirled her around to face him.

"Are you ready for the best day of your life?" he asked her,

"Where are we going?" she asked for the millionth time, but he just kissed her on the nose and grinned.

"C'mon! Or we'll be late," Lily looked at James in exasperation as he tugged her insistently towards the castle. He pulled her up the stairs in the entrance hall, through a secret passage to the third floor, to some statue. Then he pulled out his wand and a piece of parchment.

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _And tapped the parchment, Lily looked over his shoulder. She saw lines forming something.

_Up to no good eh?_She thought to herself _well that would be right wouldn't it?_

James eyes scanned the parchment for something, but he didn't seem to find what he was looking for. Looking relieved he tapped the parchment and said,

"_Mischief managed_" Lily raised one eyebrow. James turned to face the statue and tapped it. She didn't quite manage to hear what he said; she gaped in shock as the statue opened to reveal a small passage.

James took one look at her faced and burst out laughing. Lily's face went red and she shut her mouth abruptly.

"J_ames!" _she said warningly. "Where are we going?"

"After you milady." He said with a sweeping bow. Lily looked hesitantly at the opening. James prodded her on her side.

"Ouch! Oh alright!" she clambered into the passage awkwardly and then followed it a little ways.

"James Potter; where the hell does this lead to?" She asked him, she heard him grumble something about the stubbornness of redheads, and since he was so close behind her, she kicked him.

"You never were much of one for surprises were you," he asked rubbing where she had kicked him. Lily laughed,

"No, never," she replied, giving up. She continued through the passage that seemed to take forever until she hit her head on something solid and very wooden. She raised her hands, and pushed upward experimentally.

"Lily? Let me," he squeezed past her and pushed up the door into a cellar. Seeing nobody he hopped up out of the passage, and pulled Lily up behind him.

"Where are we?" she breathed.

"Honeydukes!" he replied grinning.

"No way!" she said

"Yep!" James laughed. "We own the place!"

"You WHAT!?" Lily gaped, she knew James' family was well off, but owning Honeydukes was not what she expected of a rich pure-blooded family.

"Dad found the passage when he was at school and _his_ dad owned the place, but I don't think it was Honeydukes back then."

"So… Does your dad know you leave school during the year?" Lily asked, James laughed.

"He's the one that told me about the passage!" Lily looked wonderingly around the cellar. She wandered around to the many crates that were there until she found one that seemed slightly out of place,

"Sherbet lemons?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. James chuckled

"Professor Dumbledore happens to have a fondness for them, so dad gets it in for him; c'mon I want you to meet mum and dad"

Lily grasped James' hand and he dragged her upstairs to meet his parents, with her muttering in his ear the entire time.

"James, I'm not ready to meet your parents, I'm not dressed properly _please_… oh hello" Lily plastered a small smile on her face as she almost bumped into a man who was the spitting image of James.

"James!" he said delightedly as he pulled him into a rough hug, "Welcome home son!"

Lily stood back, slightly embarrassed as his father surveyed her.

"Pretty one, who is she?" James' father asked with a wink. James slapped himself on the forehead theatrically,

"How could I have forgotten, this is Lily, Lily Evans, she's my g…a girl from my year level." James went red. Lily's heart fell, _only a girl from his year level_ she thought.

"_Just _girl from your year level?" his father asked, unknowingly echoing Lily's thoughts.

"My girlfriend," James rolled his eyes, "So where's mum?"

James' father shrugged.

"Merlin knows where that woman gets off to; I swear I haven't been able to keep track of her since we got married!" His father grumbled good naturedly, Lily couldn't hold back a smile.

"So kiddo, what brings you home?" His father asked.

"Well, I was hoping we could go to our place for a while,"

"Sure, go for it.'" James' father pointed to their right. "You know where to go." He turned and held out his hand to Lily, who took it.

"It was nice meeting you, young lady; I hope you can keep him out of trouble more than we can!" James blushed

"Dad!" James' dad just laughed and walked away. James rolled his eyes,

"C'mon!" James dragged Lily excitedly to the fireplace. Grabbing a pinch of the powder he threw it into the roaring fire.

"Potter Manor!" He and Lily stepped into the green flames and they were whooshed away.

Lily landed on her hands and knees and she heard James land with a thud.

"Oof!" he grunted, "never did like floo powder. Broomstick was always better!"

Lily stood up and shook out her clothing; she looked around the large room and found it tastefully decorated. It wasn't as ostentatious as she had expected, it was…elegant.

James almost laughed aloud at the wondering expression on Lily's face. He looked around, but found no signs of his mum.

"Mum?" he called but he heard no answer. He tugged Lily's arm and led the way through the house, out the back into the estate's gardens.

There was an area just outside his bedroom, on the side of the house, which his parents had allowed him to decorate to his own tastes, and there was one particular flower he had looked out for.

"They're…"

"_Lilies,_" breathed Lily, and indeed there was a pond in the centre of the garden full of Liles of all colours, shapes and sizes.

Surrounding the pond there were a couple of wooden benches; the rest of the garden had been landscaped according to James' wishes. There was a low wall that separated this area from the rest estate.

"Why?" She asked, James smiled,

"Because I love you," he said. Lily stared at him, they'd been going out for almost ten months now, and he'd never said it. James bent down and kissed the tip of her nose, and just held her close. Lily wrapped her arms around him, and rested her chin against his chest so that she was looking into his face.

"James I…" one of his fingers came to rest lightly against her lips. For a split second Lily considered biting it if the next thing that came out of his mouth was a shushing sound. But he didn't, instead his lips lightly brushed hers.

And that was how his mother found them.

"James?"

Her voice startled the pair and they bumped their heads together. Lily muttered something incomprehensible and rubbed her forehead. James released her and went over to greet his mother, who was about Lily's height, had blue eyes and chestnut coloured hair.

"Mum!" He bent down to give her a hug. James was about a head taller than his mother. James' mum was trying hard not to laugh.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked after letting go of James.

"No, no," replied James, "Mum, this is Lily… My girlfriend,"

Lily always felt this strange little glow every time he said that. James' mum held out a hand, and Lily took it.

"I'm Rosa," James' mum said,

"Lily," she replied.

"I'm not sure, has she met your dad?" Rosa asked James

"Yeah,"

"Knowing him, he forgot to introduce himself," Rosa said, Lily blushed and nodded slightly "Well, he's Adam,"

Rosa looked at her son, noting carefully how his eyes never left Lily for a moment. She couldn't conceal the small smile that came onto her face.

"Would you two like something to eat or a drink perhaps?" She asked,

"Umm, yeah that would be good," James replied distractedly.

"Give me a second, would you like pumpkin juice dear?" She asked Lily, "Or we have this muggle drink called…Coca-cola?"

"Coca-Cola please," Lily replied, wondering how James' mum knew she was muggle-born. Rosa left to get snacks and a drink.

"Don't you have house elves?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, we do but I think mum just wants a reason to check up on us." James replied with a grin. Lily went to sit down on one of the benches, taking in the beauty of the Potter estate with slight envy.

"Your house is amazing," She told him, staring up at the sprawling mass of marble.

"Yeah, each wing is decorated to the taste of the member who lives there though, so it's a mash of colour on parts of the inside,"

"You have your own _wings?_" Lily couldn't believe her ears.

"Well, yeah. Mine is very different. Even Sirius has his own wing."

"Sirius?" she asked in confusion

"Yeah, he came here in the summer of sixth year." James said, "He lives with us now, do you want to see my wing?"

Lily nodded, and followed James to the glassed double doors that lead out onto the terrace.

There was a wide corridor, and several rooms leading off it, Lily caught a glimpse of each room as she past. James even had his own library. Before now, Lily would have laughed if somebody told her James even knew what a library was; much less that he had his own.

James led her into his bedroom, and got her seated on a couch. As he sat next to her, Lily came to realise, that beyond school, and the Marauders, she really didn't know much about James Potter at all.

At that moment Lily decided she would find out. She wanted to know James, and his family, she could even put up with the obnoxious Sirius Black if that was what it took. But most of all, she wanted to know whether James words were truth or just sweet nothings, because Lily Evans thought that, maybe she loved James too.


End file.
